Metal Lotus
by TuryA
Summary: One-shot. Um velho amigo dos filhos da Gaang vem visitar Republic City. Todos se reuniram para recebê-lo na ilha do Templo do Ar, exceto pela Chefe Beifong, para a infelicidade do convidado de honra - ou não.


Chefe Beifong é uma mulher incrivelmente amarga e solitária. Para a infelicidade da sua força policial hoje ela está pior. Mako, o protegidinho dela, disse que ela só está um pouco mais estressada porque ela está adiantando o serviço da amanhã há quase uma semana. Se tudo der certo, amanhã ela vai para Raava sabe onde e todo esse mau humor dela desaparece.

\- Com licença, Chefe – chamou Mako do lado de fora da porta.

\- Hm – foi toda a resposta que ele conseguiu. Depois de um tempo trabalhando com Lin Beifong você entende que isso é um "sim, entre, não tenho muito tempo".

\- Desculpe interromper – disse ele entrando e entregando uma maço de papel – Mas tivemos um ataque surpresa das Tríades, alguns policiais estavam fazendo ronda em uma área não demarcada por gangues, então não eram muitos...

\- Por que eu não gosto de como isso soa? – interrompeu Beifong largando a caneta e olhando para Mako com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Porque não foi nada bom chefe, três homens morreram e dois vão ficar de licença por pelo menos duas semanas no hospital. Eu diria que a papelada é seu pior trabalho, mas não é – Mako se interrompeu por um segundo. Não ia ser fácil – Chefe... é Golen...

Não era preciso dizer mais nada. A expressão de Mako terminava a notícia da morte do velho amigo da Chefe. Ela apenas suspirou, claro, ela não iria chorar, mas ele sabia que fora dolorido.

\- A família já sabe? – foi o que ela perguntou baixando a cabeça e brincando com a caneta nas mãos.

\- Não senhora, pensei que gostaria de informa-los.

\- Pensou bem, garoto. Kira e Amani precisam saber isso por mim – terminou ela levantando-se da cadeira.

–A senhora ainda vai para a Ilha do Templo do Ar? – Perguntou Mako enquanto ela arrumava algumas coisas na mesa.

Um grupo do Lótus Branco estava vindo para Republic City, até aí nada de diferente. Mas um dos membros era um velho amigo dos filhos da Gaang, por isso Kya, Katara, e até mesmo Suying estavam na cidade para ver Rokan, ele era dobrador de fogo e foi discípulo de Zuko enquanto ele pessoalmente treinou sua irmã mais nova e sua filha. Izumi foi a única que não veio, muitos afazeres como senhora do fogo.

\- Sim, talvez hoje não. Avise a todos que eu vou me atrasar para o jantar de boas vindas, talvez eu só apareça amanhã, a última balsa para lá sai muito tarde. Mas com certeza amanhã meu dia será todo lá. – explicou a Chefe antes de sair.

Ela foi para casa, deixou sua armadura e colocou uma roupa civil mais simples, para denotar respeito ao falecido amigo que a ensinou tanto. Ela não deixaria a memória dele ser apagada. Ela cuidaria de sua esposa e sua garotinha, que não era mais tão garotinha assim.

Demorou um pouco para chegar à casa da viúva, o trânsito estava lento, pois já era próximo do horário de saída do trabalho. Lin bateu na porta e uma mulher um pouco mais velha que ela abriu um grande sorriso.

\- Lin! Quanto tempo. Entre – Ofereceu a mulher alegremente – Não te vejo em roupas formais desde o aniversário da Kira, você só vive trabalhando. Quer café, um chá ou algo assim?

\- Não, Amani, obrigada. – agradeceu ela sentando-se no sofá – Onde está Kira?

\- Ainda não chegou, ela está louca por essa faculdade, se matriculou em muitas matérias e só chega à noite, mas está tão feliz... Ela vai adorar você aqui

\- Não tenho tanta certeza, Amani – respondeu Lin com os olhos baixos.

\- o que quer dizer? – perguntou Amani confusa. Lin apenas desviou o olhar – Lin...? – a mulher continuou sem resposta – Onde está Golen? – insistiu ela respirando fundo e rápido. Beifong baixou a cabeça entre as mãos e soltou um suspiro para conter as lágrimas – Você não veio aqui como Lin, não é Chefe Beifong? – terminou a mulher jogando-se desesperançadana poltrona em frente à Lin.

\- Eu sinto muito, Amani – declarou finalmente Lin erguendo-se do sofá, enxugando suas lágrimas e indo consolar a mulher a sua frente. – Foi um ataque surpresa, a Tríade da Água... Eu...

O que ela poderia dizer? Que ela não estava lá? Que ela fracassou em protege-lo? Ele foi como um pai para ela. Mas não era hora de chorar, havia pessoas que sentiam ainda mais falta dele do que ela. Era hora dela consolar, não de pedir consolo. Foi quando ela se ajoelhou em frente a mulher e segurou-a pelos braços.

\- Eu sinto muito, mas ele se foi – terminou ela olhando nos olhos de Amani, sem vacilar, sem desmoronar. Não precisava de mais nada, nenhuma declaração de quanto doía, seus olhos diziam tudo. Foi quando Amani a agarrou em um forte abraço e desabou em choro, soluçando e abafando gritos de dor nos ombros da Chefe Beifong.

\- Eu não acredito que toda essa comida é para mim! – Brincou Rokan – Pena que eu não posso comê-la – acrescentou ele com sarcasmo.

\- Seja paciente, Rokan. – disse Katara com tom de sabedoria - Você não quer esperar pela Lin? – acrescentou ela com um sorriso maldoso.

\- Pensei que o jantar fosse para mim, não para ela – Desconversou ele desviando o olhar. Oh sim... ele tinha uma queda por ela, há séculos a propósito. – Sabe, um jantar para se desculparem por não me visitarem nos últimos 5 anos – acrescentou ele debochado, gesticulando e fingindo indiferença.

\- Não seja dramático – brigou Kya revirando os olhos – Não é como se você fosse nos visitar também. Mãe e eu sempre estivemos no polo Sul.

\- É isso aí. A mesma distância daqui até a Nação do Fogo é a mesma de lá para cá. – concordou Tenzin trazendo Rohan consigo nos ombros – E Republic City tem Lin, eu e toda a minha família para visitar.

\- Não se esqueça de mim também, irmão – gritou Bumi de algum lugar da cozinha. Tenzin suspirou

\- E Bumi – acrescentou ele cansado.

\- Oh, lá vem eles – disse Opal levantando-se e seguindo em direção à porta para esperar Bolin, Mako e sua tia Lin.

\- Opal! – Bolin correu e abraçou sua namorada – Eu estou tãaaao animado para conhecer o Rokan, quem é? – disse ele todo animado. Opal sorriu e levou-o até o convidado de honra.

\- Ah, você é o Bolin. – disse o homem mais velho esticando a mão.

\- Me disseram que você foi treinado pelo senhor do fogo Zuko, e que aprendeu com Dragões também, é verdade? – Despejou ele com olhos brilhando – Chefe Beifong disse que daria um aumento ao Mako se ele queimasse sua b- a boca de Bolin foi fechada pelo irmão mais velho.

\- Não ligue pro Bolin, ele tende a ser muito empolgado – brincou Mako desconcertado.

De fato, Beifong tinha dito que daria um aumento se ele queimasse a bunda de Rokan, mas vendo agora que o homem mais velho, com cabelos acinzentados e uma fama muito bem feita na dobra de fogo era um palmo mais alto que ele além de ao menos 10 kg mais forte, ele repensou o fato de dinheiro ser realmente relevante.

\- Cadê a Lin? – perguntou Suying sorrindo ao ver os adolescentes.

\- Ah, é, sobre isso... – Começou Mako coçando a cabeça entristecido.

Ele também achava Golen um cara legal, Beifong expressamente o recomendou para quando Mako precisasse de ajuda, ela o havia dito que não havia ninguém melhor na força para resolver todo o tipo de problema.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – Rokan perguntou preocupado – Ela está bem? Fala, garoto. – insistiu ele ficando ligeiramente irritado

\- Não, não, está tudo bem com ela. – acalmou Mako – Bem, fisicamente sim. Um amigo próximo dela morreu hoje. Ela foi confortar a família, disse que talvez não viesse para jantar. – informou ele, e todos pareceram um pouco entristecidos, tanto pela ausência da Chefe quanto pelas condições para ela não estar lá – Mas ela disse que amanhã ela vem com certeza.

\- Bem, se é assim, é melhor começarmos a comer – decidiu Katara

\- Entrem todos. Eu vou chamar Korra e as crianças – concordou Tenzin

O jantar seguiu muito bem, todos comeram alegres e contaram algumas histórias do tempo perdido. Meelo não ficou muito contente em saber que Lin não viera, mas Jinora o convenceu de que não teria tanto problema, já que ela viria no dia seguinte. Depois do jantar, Bumi e Kai sugeriram se reunirem em volta de uma fogueira e contar histórias de terror. E assim fizeram, mas só contaram duas, porque Rohan ficou com medo e Pema pediu que parassem. Então Bumi pegou sua Flauta e começou a tocá-la. Bolin puxou Opal para dançar e foi assim até tarde da noite, quando todos decidiram ir dormir.

\- QUE BAGUNÇA É ESSA?! – Berrou Tenzin

Eram 6:00 da manhã e Tenzin estava muito cansado para ser paciente com seu irmão e seu filho que aparentemente estavam destruindo a cozinha.

\- Nós estávamos tentando fazer suspiros felizes – respondeu Meelo inocentemente

\- Mas que bagunça – declarou Korra surpresa ao entrar na cozinha com Asami. O barulho as havia acordado também.

A cozinha era um pequeno caos. Havia panelas no chão e farinha espalhada no armário e no rosto de Bumi, claramente o saco estourou nele. E alguns pedaços de gelatina estava grudado no teto e no fogão.

\- Meelo, suspiros felizes são feitos com ovos, somos vegetarianos, não usamos ovos – declarou Tenzin esfregando as têmporas.

\- É por isso que estamos tentando usar gelatina – argumentou Bumi confiante pondo as mãos na cintura.

\- O que você fez dessa vez, Bumi? – indagou Kya chegando na cozinha e esfregando os olhos com sono.

\- Destruiu nossa cozinha fazendo patinete aéreo? – chutou Ikki também chegando.

\- SÃO SUSPIROS FELIZES – gritou Meelo irritado – A Chefe Beifong chega hoje, e ela vai estar triste porque perdeu um amigo, queremos que ela fique feliz – explicou o garoto cruzando os braços.

\- É só isso? – disse Jinora pondo a cabeça dentro da cozinha e gemendo um pouco – podemos voltar a dormir? Quando todos estivermos acordados de verdade então voltamos para olhar o que sobrou da cozinha.

Todos concordaram silenciosamente com ela, estavam muito casados para discutir, exceto Meelo, ele estava com alguma disposição. Contudo, ele seguiu a multidão para fora da cozinha e encontraram Pema com bolsas negras nos olhos e um Rohan em seu colo esfregando os olhos.

\- Está tudo bem aqui? – perguntou ela.

\- Sim, querida. Apenas uma confusão com Bumi e Meelo, mas veremos isso mais tarde. – Informou Tenzin desviando sua esposa da cozinha, ele não queria brigas a essa hora.

\- Temos que fazer algo pra Chefe – declarou Meelo

\- Meelo, vá dormir, por favor... – pediu Kya

\- Mas pai...

\- Mas, nada. Quando Lin chegar, vamos recebe-la com nossas condolências e decidiremos, SE ela quiser, o que fazermos para ela se sentir melhor – Tenzin tinha aprendido que nem sempre era bom surpreender Lin Beifong.

\- Mas a tia Lin já chegou – declarou Rohan do colo de Pema

\- Como? – perguntaram todos

\- Eu tive um pesadelo de noite, então fui para o quarto da mamãe e do papai. – começou o garotinho falando infantilmente – mas eu passei pelo corredor, ai eu vi a tia Lin, ela tava na porta do quarto que a mamãe separou pra ela conversando com o moço que chegou ontem.

\- EU VOU ACORDÁ-LA – gritou Meelo formando um patinete aéreo e correndo pelos corredores

\- Meelo, não! – gritou Tenzin correndo atrás do garoto.

Todos se entreolharam e correram também. Verdade seja dita, ninguém quer perder a Beifong chutando alguém, desde que esse alguém não seja você, claro.

O quarto da Lin ficava do outro lado da casa, onde ficavam os hóspedes. Foi por isso que ela, Bolin, Mako e os demais não haviam ouvido a barulhada de Meelo e Bumi na cozinha, ou eles estavam no dormitório masculino, ou nos quartos de hóspedes.

Ikki, Jinora, Korra e Tenzin usaram dobra de ar para seguir o garoto com gritos de "Pare" e "Não faça isso". Os demais vinham atrás como podiam, mas Meelo tinha a vantagem de ter saído primeiro, e quando ele chegou à porta da Chefe Beifong nem sequer pensou em bater.

Tenzin estava virando o corredor com suas filhas quando ouviu seu filho gritando "Bom dia" para mulher que ele via como uma heroína e então Lin gritando "O QUÊ?" seguido de um som de algo partindo. Quando ele virou o corredor só viu seu garoto batendo na parede oposta da última porta do corredor, a ponta inclinada de uma rocha exposta de dentro da porta e então uma forte chama saiu da porta. Meelo correu assustado para trás de seu pai.

\- Mas o quê está acontecendo aqui?! – Perguntou Suying abrindo a porta ao lado de Tenzin, no início do corredor.

O velho dobrador de ar estava parado com seus filhos usando-o como escudo. Ele estava se perguntando desde quando Lin dobrava fogo quando sentiu os demais baterem em suas costas também e, no momento em que Lin Beifong gritou "MEEELOOO", ele soube que seu filho não foi o único a se encolher atrás dele.

\- VOLTE AQUI MEELO – gritou Beifong devolvendo a terra ao seu nível, deixando o chão de madeira destroçado como prova de sua dominação – SEUS PAIS NÃO ENSINARAM VOCÊ A BATER? – perguntou ela saindo do quarto e amarrando um roupão na cintura enquanto olhava para o outro lado.

Quando ela virou os olhos e percebeu que não estava sozinha com Meelo no corredor, mas sim com Kya, Asami, Korra, Bumi, Suying, Pema, Tenzin e seus filhos, a Chefe de Polícia arregalou os olhos e empalideceu. A princípio, ninguém entendeu a reação assustada da Dama de Metal, mas isso ficou claro logo em seguida.

\- Deixe o garoto em paz, Lin – começou Rokan saindo do quarto. - ele é só um... - Sem camisa. Amarrando o cinto – garoto?

Agora Rokan também percebeu que não estavam sozinhos. Um silêncio constrangedor se instaurou no corredor. Ninguém se móvel por alguns segundos, Lin e Rokan por não saberem como argumentar sobre a cena presente, os demais por medo de serem enterrados vivos se comentassem algo que desagradasse a Chefe de Republic City.

Bem, se tem alguém que pode se safar de um terremoto, esse alguém é o Avatar.

\- Pera aí... – começou Korra passando pelos demais até ficar ao lado de Tenzin – Você... e você – disse ela apontando para Lin e depois para Rokan e então cruzando os dedos indicadores

Lin bufou – Eu vou consertar o assoalho – disse ela entrando no quarto e batendo a porta, mas não escapou à Korra a vermelhidão no rosto da Chefe Beifong.

\- Vocês são um casal! – exclamou o Avatar com um pulinho.

\- Eu não disse nada – declarou Rokan com os braços erguidos e a cabeça na direção do quarto, a fim de garantir que a Chefe ouvisse. – eu vou pro meu quarto – acrescentou ele virando-se para os demais.

Ele deu a volta e ia seguir o caminho oposto da multidão. Ele daria a volta para chegar no seu quarto se fosse necessário, a Ilha do Templo do Ar não tinha corredores fechados, sempre havia mais de uma saída. Mas então ele lembrou se de algo e parou dois passos depois da porta. Ele virou-se e ponderou se deveria ou não fazer o que estava pensando. Olhando para os demais, estavam todos tensos, exceto Suying que se apoiava na parede do corredor com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

\- Hm... – ponderou ele pensativo. Então ele virou-se para porta e bateu – Ahn... Lin, pode me dar minhas roupas, por favor – Oh, droga, talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia. Os outros prenderam um riso e Suying gargalhou.

A porta abriu e Lin apareceu – Eu realmente estou te odiando agora – rosnou ela lhe entregando suas roupas.

Rokan engoliu em seco e decidiu que por hoje já deu de irritar a fera. Ele seguiu para seu quarto de hóspedes que era no corredor ao lado e decidiu que não sairia dali antes da hora de ir embora.


End file.
